poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Battle/Starlight Glimmer kills Twilight Sparkle
Here is how the forest battle and how Starlight Glimmer kills Twilight Sparkle in Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek. (Twilight is seen in her purple Peterbilt disguise form driving through the forest with Sunset when Starlight, in her light pink Equestrian Tank disguise form appears and fires at her) Sunset Shimmer: She's coming! Twilight Sparkle: (kicks Sunset out and disables her Peterbilt disguise spell to fight Starlight) Starlight Glimmer: (disables her Equestrian Tank disguise spell and tackles Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: Hide, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: (runs for cover) (Twilight begins fighting Starlight) Twilight Sparkle: Weak! (hits her with her wings) Puny! (hits her with a tree) Waste of magic! (Bucks her) Junkyard! (hits her in the back) Starlight Glimmer: Deceptiponies! (A dark and light blue helicopter that looks similar to Garble's disguise spell lands and transforms, revealing itself to be Ahuizotl. Trixie, in her light blue and white F-22 Raptor disguise spell form, lands and transforms into Trixie) Trixie Lulamoon: (to Sunset) Come here, girl! (Trixie chases after her, but Twilight grabs Trixie, holds her upside down, then kicks her) (Twilight flip kicks Starlight) (Ahuizotl attacks Twilight, but Twilight manages to hold her own) Starlight Glimmer: There is another source of magic hidden on this planet! The girl can lead us to it! Ahuizotl: (grabs Twilight and spins his hand tail on her side like a buzz saw) Starlight Glimmer: (slams her foot onto Twilight, destroying her battle mask) Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Trixie Lulamoon: (punches Twilight) Ahuizotl: (shoots Twilight) Starlight Glimmer: (charges up her horn and blasts Twilight a few meters away) Twilight Sparkle: (spits out some blood) (Cut to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack driving to the battle to aid their leader) (Cut back to the battle itself) Starlight Glimmer: Isn't the survival of our race worth one human life? Sunset Shimmer: Get up, Twilight. Get up Twilight Sparkle: You'll never stop at one. (Turns her wings into swords) I'll take you all on! (Twilight swings and slices off Ahuizotl's hand tail, blasts Starlight, kicks her, rips off Trixie's right leg, and throws her) (Ahuizotl gets out his blaster, but Twilight turns her hooves into hooks, grabs onto his face, then rips his face in two, killing him) Twilight Sparkle: Piece of fur. (She hops off of him as his body falls over) Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, where are you? Starlight Glimmer: (forms a sword with her magic, grabs Twilight's shoulder, then stabs her sword through) (lifts Twilight up) You're so weak. (fires a spell blast, killing Twilight) (She pulls her horn out of her chest, allowing Twilight to fall over as Sunset looks on in tears) (We then see The Tirek's eyes glow brighter as he breaks free from his chains) The Tirek: The last Princess is dead. (Cut back to Sunset continuing to look at Twilight in tears) Twilight Sparkle: (eyes are gray; final words) Sunset, run. Run. (dies) (With tears still in her eyes, Sunset runs from Starlight and Trixie who are still chasing her) (Luckily, the Autoponies Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Cadance, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Soarin', Flim, and Flam arrive) Rainbow Dash: Autoponies attack! (They all fire upon Starlight and Trixie) Fluttershy: Rarity, get them out of here! (Rarity, Flim, and Flam drive off while Starlight and Trixie escape) (Meanwhile, aboard a helicopter, Nighlock tries to contact Twilight, to no avail. He hangs his head in sadness, realizing what has just happened)